


"Kamja-ya!"

by oobijor



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Kamja, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Post Mpreg, Smut, abo!nielwink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oobijor/pseuds/oobijor
Summary: Another sequel to "My perfume that is you." omegaverse where adult Daniel and Jihoon are gonna be parents.





	"Kamja-ya!"

**Author's Note:**

> [unbeta'ed]

Ever since he got his work at the firm, Daniel got used to waking up alone in the morning. He knew Jihoon will be up first either cooking up breakfast or going to the market to buy cooked food.

His husband still needs to work on his food making but they have become edible recently. He is not complaining actually, more than anything, he finds it cute. As a matter of fact, everything Jihoon does is cute.

After a lot of arguments, aegyo bombs and wooing, Daniel has managed to convince his mate to stay at home and be a house husband.

The thought of Jihoon attracting alphas in an office, even on the way to work and back home with his pheromones and dashing looks gave him chills. What more of company gatherings and eat-outs. Jihoon is not very good with his alcohol and he wouldn’t risk leaving the younger alone with anyone while he’s under the influence. All of those are actual excuses of his possessiveness to his husband.

 

 

 

He walks in to the kitchen and finally saw Jihoon drinking his morning milk. Daniel would never trade this sight to anything. One year after they graduated, they decided to get married but his young hubby is still a baby to him, he said it’s because he doesn’t like the taste of coffee.

_“Ack! Bitter!”_

He still remembers the image of Jihoon when he first tasted coffee sticking his tongue out. He giggles at memory and approaches his man.

“Good morning, baby.”

“Oh? You’re up? I’m still heating up some bread. Hyung, I did so well with the eggs this time! I got a taste earlier. Wait for me.”

 _Cute._ Daniel giggles and sits down at the dining table. Eyes on the back of his love who is busy making his breakfast.

“I’m really living this life.” Daniel says lovingly.

“What’s that?” Jihoon said, back still facing him.

“Hmm nothing.” Daniel puts his face on his hand and enjoys the sight.

“Ah hyung! Can you at least put a shirt on before you eat?”

“What’s wrong? You always see this everyday?”

Jihoon throws him a shirt in the face as a response.

“Hmm?”

“Why?”

“You got your scent on this one. Did you wear this?”

“No?”

“Then did you—“

“No!”

“Jihoon-ah…”

“Okay! Okay, I just missed you yesterday okay?”

“So you did—“

“I did not! I just slept on it. I had suppressants.”

“Is that why you insisted on going for a third round last night?” Daniel said and took a bite of his sandwich, which was surprisingly good. Jihoon wasn’t lying when he said he cooked the eggs well today.

“Just eat, hyung…”

“Why are you being shy? Come on, we’re already married. You can ask me to do it with you all day.” Daniel teased.

“Stop! This is embarrassing.”

“Haha I’m just teasing you but Jihoon-ah…” Daniel drinks his coffee.

“You’re not in heat aren’t you? That’s supposed to be later this month right?”

“I think so? I’m not feeling weird or anything?”

“Okay. Just making sure...” Daniel held Jihoon’s hand and pulls him closer.

“…I know you said we can’t make any mistake. You know I’m excited to make a family but I want to do it when you’re ready.”

“Oooh so cheesy in the morning. We’ll just have to make sure we’re ready to have our baby when he/she comes. We’ll only give him the best he can have.”

“I love you.” Daniel said, obviously falling in love with his husband again.

“I love you, too. Now go wash if you’re done eating.”

“I’m not done eating.”

“Hmm? Your plate’s empty? Should I get you some more?”

“No. I want to eat you.”

“Ah Kang Daniel, really!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Jihoon-ah!” Daniel shouts from inside the bathroom.

“Ugh I got fooled into doing this.” Jihoon says to himself.

“Hurry up! I’ll be late for work.”

“That’s why I told you not to do this!” Jihoon said, still outside the bathroom when it suddenly opens displaying water dripping, naked Daniel behind it.

“Ah what are you waiting for?!” Daniel said and pulls him inside.

“Aah!! Cold!”

“Oh wait…” Daniel then turns the warm water on.

Daniel turns to Jihoon and smiled. The younger blushed in return and covers his body with his arms that is now starting to get wet of the shower.

Daniel brings his hands up and slight pulls Jihoon’s arm down to reveal the white milky skin he’s trying to hide.

As Daniel marvels at his view, he unconsciously releases an amount of his own pheromones. Before he realizes it, Jihoon’s eyes suddenly changes and is now approaching him.

“Hyung...”

“J-Jihoon-ah...”

“You really want to do it this much you had to use your scent on me?”

“N-no...I didn’t...mean...ack—”

Jihoon grabbed his length before he can even start a complete sentence. He winced at the touch as the younger begins rubbing his manhood.

“J-Jihoon-ah...”

“Why? You wanted this right?”

And he realized Jihoon is right and since it has come down to this, he might as well enjoy it and make his husband feel his overflowing love to him.

He cupped Jihoon's face and went in to catch the younger's lips with his. His tongue invades the other's insides naturally as if it was expecting its entrance. Jihoon lets him dominate inside and lead his tongue as they ties and knot each other.

Daniel moaned as he felt Jihoon's hand picked up his pace on his member.

“J-Jihoon-ah...”

“Why? Are you coming?”

“Y-yes!”

Challenged, Jihoon smirked and kept rubbing until Daniel came on his hand.

“Uughhh...”

Just when he was about to finally let his shoulder relax after a climax, Jihoon's other hand – the clean one, flew to his chest and pushed him until his back hits the tiles of their bathroom.

“Do you think we're done?”

“Wait, Jihoon-ah. I'm gonna be late for work.”

“You should’ve thought of that when you asked me to take a bath with you. Worse, you even used your pheromones on me.” Jihoon said trapping the taller man with two of his hands now pinned to the bathroom wwalls

“I-I told you that was not intentional!”

“Too late for that, hyung.”

Jihoon held Daniel's hand and placed it on his lower back.

“Touch me there, hyung.”

Daniel was reluctant. Sure, he really wanted to make love to his husband but he intended it to be very quick and very easy.

Jihoon's hand squeezed his, commanding him.

The younger's butt cheeks were soft and Daniel really tried to resist but unfortunately failed when he slides down his other hand groping the empty side of Jihoon's back.

“Mmm hyung...” Jihoon moaned

“If we continue this, I'll have to come home late to do overtime. Is that okay?” Daniel tries to reason.

“You'll just have to make up for that now, I guess?”

Jihoon then finally pushed his body to Daniel's making their members touch each other. Daniel swears the water is cold but his husband’s body is warm and that turned him on even more.

Daniel snuck his nose in the crook of Jihoon's neck and started kissing the skin while his hands move on the younger's lower back. How could he not resist the soft and squishy cheeks of Jihoon’s bum when even the image of him haunts him at night?

“Haaa~hyung…”

Aroused at the younger’s voice, Daniel slips his finger in the space between Jihoon’s ass cheeks and teases his hole.

To keep his moan at minimal, Jihoon asked the elder for his mouth again linking their tongues back inside their caverns. With that, Daniel inserts a finger into Jihoon which made his body jerked and started rubbing himself to his husband.

“H-hyung I’m—“

Daniel felt a warm liquid in his stomach and apparently, Jihoon came by rubbing himself to Daniel while his back is being pleased. He nibbled at Jihoon’s earlobes and whispered.

“You did a good job but let’s stop here, hmm?”

Jihoon nods at the crook of Daniel’s neck.

 

 

 

 

 

It was harmonious. Jihoon is his everything. Their life was almost like a fairy-tale that had its happily ever after.  But something inside Daniel wants more.

He snapped out of his thoughts when the phone on his desk at work rang.

“Hello?”

 _“Daniel-ssi, someone is here to see you?”_ The lady at their reception said on the other line.

“Hmm? I’m not expecting anyone? Who is it?”

_“Your husband.”_

“Jihoon?”

_Why is he here?_

“Okay, tell him I’m coming down.”

 

 

 

 

Daniel wanted to keep his husband out of any alpha’s sight, Jihoon will only come in Daniel’s office for two reasons; to bring food and when he misses him—aka the scent on his clothes at home aren’t enough to get him through the day.

Just thinking about how his husband misses him every day made him smile.

When Daniel reached the lobby of their building, he saw Jihoon seated at couch, looking down on something that he’s holding.

He approached the younger and said “Jihoon-ah, why are you here? Did something happen? You should’ve texted me first.”

Jihoon lifted his head up and looked at him, no response.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Hyung…”

Daniel saw Jihoon clenched his fist at the envelope he was holding. He knelt down to looked at Jihoon in the eyes and he saw worry.

“What’s this?” Daniel used a tone to make sure Jihoon remains calm.

He carefully takes the envelope in Jihoon’s hand and slowly slides the paper out.

 

 

[Park Jihoon: Omega [M]

              Pregnancy result: Positive]

 

 

 

Daniel blink multiple times to make sure he read everything correctly.

“Jihoon-ah, this is…”

“I felt nauseous recently. I didn’t tell you because I thought it was nothing but…”

 “How long?”

_Was it when we did it in the showers?_

“It’s three weeks old, hyung.”

_3 weeks? That means, we did it even when he’s already pregnant? That was so dangerous!_

He heard a sob from the younger.

“Hey, no. Why are you crying?”

“I know I tracked my heat schedule. Why did this…I’m sorry, hyung.”

“No. Why are you saying sorry? It’s not your fault.”

Daniel wanted to say he’s rather happy about the news but chose not to get excited when Jihoon shows a different reaction.

“…but I’m scared, hyung.” Jihoon is now crying.

“Don’t cry. I’m here…” Daniel hugged him and saw people looking at them.

“…for now, let’s go and talk about this at home, hmm?”

“But your work…”

“I can’t let my baby all alone at home scared and crying. I’ll let my boss know.” Daniel smiled.

“Okay…”

“Stop crying and wait for me here, okay.”

“Yes, hyung.”

“I love you.” Daniel kissed Jihoon’s forehead and left to get his stuff.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Jihoon-ah, I hate seeing you like this.” Daniel said.

As soon as they reached home, Jihoon sat on the couch looking dejected.

“Why did this happen? We were careful, hyung!”

Daniel closed his eyes to keep his emotions controlled.

“I know we were. But Jihoon-ah, this isn’t something to be upset about—”

“I told you we’re not ready yet—”

“Do you want to abort the child then?!” Daniel finally snapped.

“Don’t you think you’re being unfair to me, Jihoon? Did you ask what I felt when you showed me the result? Do you know how happy I was knowing that I’m going to a father now?!”

“Hyung, that’s…”

“You kept saying we’re not ready but you never noticed that I never agreed to that. You’re the only one who’s not ready!”

Daniel finally realized what he was doing when he saw Jihoon held a sob, trying not to cry. He sighs and approached his husband.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry for yelling, Jihoon-ah…”

“Hyung I’d never do that. You know I’m not that kind of person…”

“I know, I’m sorry. I just...I just hate you seeing so worried like this. You know I hate seeing you cry and upset.”

The tears finally fell from the younger’s eyes but he kept a straight face, trying to be strong for Daniel. The latter held the other in his embrace.

“I know you’re scared, baby. I know you’re not ready but I’m here. I’m always here no matter what. We’ll go through this together, hmm?”

Jihoon slides his hands up on Daniel’s back and pulls him in to tighten the hug and the latter did the same.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Male pregnant omegas don’t grow their bellies as much of those with female omegas, but came Jihoon’s first month, there’s an obvious change in his body.

Daniel had co-workers that gone pregnant and they mostly whined about how they look different during gestation. But looking at Jihoon who has gone a bit plump with a bulging stomach. He can’t help but smile.

_I don’t know about other omegas but pregnant Jihoon looks so cute I want to squish him._

“What?” Jihoon asked while munching on his food.

Daniel smiled. “Nothing, eat a lot Hoon-ah. Kamja must not starve.”

“What? You named him already?”

“Why? You don’t like it?”

“Hmmm, it’s cute. Kamja. Kamja-yah.” Jihoon called and giggled.

 _What a beautiful sight._ Daniel speaks in his mind.

 

 

 

 

 

He heard about the difficulties of taking care of pregnant omegas; from quick mood changes to back pains and cravings. But for Daniel, it doesn’t feel like Jihoon shows any of that. He just got a bit whinier and hungrier. It’s not something to complain.

There was even a time that Jihoon almost forgot he was carrying a baby when he suddenly plops on the bed on his stomach.

“Ya!” Daniel shouted.

“Oops!” Jihoon giggled.

 

 

 

 

[Daniel]: Jihoon-ah. I’m on my way home do you want anything?

[Jihoon]: Nothing in particular…

[Daniel]: How about Kamja?

[Jihoon]: How would I know that haha!

[Daniel]: Kamja should be born healthy! What does my baby want? Daddy will buy it.

[Jihoon]: Uhmm…Kamja wants chicken…

[Daniel]: Okay I will buy my baby some chicken then.

[Jihoon]: But Jihoon wants Daniel…

[Daniel]: Ya! You…

[Jihoon]: Kamja misses his daddy’s scent.

[Daniel]: I can’t believe you’re using him as your excuse now.

[Jihoon]: Hurry up!

[Daniel]: Okay, okay. I love you.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon also became more sensitive about Daniel’s scent. When the scent on his clothes weren’t enough, Jihoon would just go and meet Daniel even during work hours. That was when Jihoon wasn’t even pregnant but now, the younger will throw tantrums even when Daniel leaves the bed. He couldn’t count the times he had to make excuses to his boss just because Jihoon wouldn’t let him leave home.

“Jihoon-ah, I have to get to work.” Daniel said trying to get out of Jihoon’s embrace.

“No! Kamja needs you, hyung!” Jihoon snuggled himself more into Daniel’s body.

“But I need to work so we can take care of Kamja in the future.”

“Ah we can just ask my parents for the finance. Do you want to leave Kamja then?”

_Ah seriously, Park Jihoon._

“Okay, okay. But don’t you think you’re spoiling him too much?” Daniel teased.

“No? I just want what our baby wants!”

“You’d make a great con artist you know?”

Jihoon grinned and he knows he lost to his husband again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel realized he must’ve spoken too early about seeing no changes with Jihoon when he comes home one night. His young husband was watching his favourite sitcom but strange enough, Jihoon was crying.

“H-hey, why? What happened?”

“Hyung…” Jihoon called and opened his arms asking for a hug which Daniel gave him right away.

“What’s wrong?”

“Hyung, what if Kamja comes out as an omega?”

“What’s this all of a sudden?”

“I was just thinking. Omegas are always seen as weak and they’re always at the bottom. Hyung, I don’t want that for our baby.” Jihoon sobbed.

Daniel smiled and for the nth time found his husband the cutest, again.

_Seriously, he’s getting worried about the trivial things._

“Hey, it’s okay. Look at me.”

Which Jihoon did.

“No matter what gender Kamja will have, it’s okay we’ll be here for him. If he turns out to be an omega, he’s going to be an amazing one because he’s got an extraordinary omega father.”

“Really?”

“Really. Seriously why are you being so cute, huh?”

“Ah stop it, really! I’m being serious here.”

“I can’t believe you were scared of having him before but now you’re being worried about his future already. We won’t know his gender until he’s 12 you know.”

“Was it so wrong to worry about my child.”

“No, no. Of course not. So what now, you wanna cuddle? Did Kamja miss me today?”

Jihoon only pouted in response.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hyung…” Daniel heard Jihoon whisper.

 _I must be dreaming._ Daniel thinks.

“Hyung…” it was another call from his husband.

“Hmmm?” Daniel groaned.

His eyes shot open when he felt wet kisses on his jaw down to his neck.

“Park Jihoon. What are you doing?” He said when he saw the younger on top of him.

Jihoon said nothing and smiled. Continued what he was doing and tried to take Daniel’s top off. The latter grabbed his hand and stopped him.

“Hey, stop! You’re pregnant, what are you even thinking?”

“Hyung, I searched about it online. They say it’s okay to do it while I’m carrying.”

“What? No, Jihoon-ah. It’s dangerous.”

Jihoon pulled his pyjamas down revealing his hard on, clear liquid on its tip.

“But I’m already like this, hyung.”

Daniel gulped at the sight. When was the last time they did it though? He closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to resist.

_No, Kang Daniel. Keep yourself together._

“Please, hyung?”

_Damn it._

“I-I’ll help you with that one. Just…no sex, okay?”

With his pants pulled down, Jihoon grinded his bottom on Daniel’s private part.

“But Jihoonie wants this…”

“I-I told you no, Park Jihoon!”

_Shit I’m getting hard._

“Hmm? Daniel junior looks like he’s saying yes though?”

Seductive Jihoon was a rare sight. It only happens when he’s in heat…

_Heat? Do pregnant omegas go in heat?_

“Jihoon-ah, are you in heat?”

“I-I don’t know. Do omegas go in heat when they’re pregnant?”

Daniel sighs. _Why did I even ask?_

While he’s being distracted, Jihoon pulled his pyjamas down showing his already hard member.

“Jihoon!”

“Hyung, just this once. Please?”

“What will you do if something happens to Kamja?”

“It will be okay. I’ve read it online. We’ll be careful.”

“Ahh! Why am I even hesitating! We really shouldn’t do this.”

“It’ll be okay hyung, I promise.”

Daniel looks at him in the eyes for a few seconds.

“You are lucky that I love you.”

Jihoon smiled and went down to kiss him in the lips. Daniel took that chance to get Jihoon to lie on his back. If they’re gonna do it, they’d better do it in the most comfortable position at least.

“Condom?”

Jihoon reached under his pillow and gave Daniel what he asked.

“You’ve been planning this.”

“I missed your ‘thing’. That’s why.”

“You’ll really get in trouble after Kamja comes out.”

“Then I should make it worth it then.”

Daniel smirked and started unbuttoning Jihoon’s top. His body is still white, pinkish tits and his stomach, round and bulged.

He started kissing the younger’s collarbones down to his chest until his nipples.

“H-hyung…” Jihoon moaned.

Daniel reached Jihoon’s belly and whispered: “Kamja-yah. Daddy is sorry for now, okay?”

He grabbed Jihoon’s shaft in and started rubbing it.

“Ugh…” moans Jihoon.

Jihoon is sensitive, Daniel thinks. He’d come sooner than he would normally do just by touching. No matter how irresistible Jihoon looks right now, Daniel wouldn’t risk Kamja’s well-being – even if it’s written somewhere that it’s totally safe. He’d pleasure his husband but in ways that wouldn’t danger their baby.

Daniel puts Jihoon’s member in his mouth and started sucking on it.

“H-hyung, aahh…”

Succeeding in making the younger feel good, he moves his tongue inside his mouth licking every part of Jihoon. He moves his head up and down at a steady pace.

The omega’s moans get louder as Daniel continues until his head was thrown back when Jihoon pulled his hair.

“Hyung, what are you doing? You’re trying to make me come just by this aren’t you?”

_Damn it, he caught me._

“What are you saying? Knowing you, even if you came by just this, you’d ask for another round won’t you?”

 _Take the bait._ Daniel hopes.

“You know me too well, hyung.”

Daniel smirked at his success and continued what he was doing.

_That’s right, I know you too well._

A loud pop sound came when Daniel let’s ‘it’ out of his mouth and started wetting his fingers.

“Feeling good, baby?”

Jihoon could only nod with hazy eyes, taken over by pleasure.

_He really looks like he’s in heat though. I should ask the doctor about this later._

Withouth a word, Daniel inserts his finger in Jihoon’s hole.

“Aaahh hyung…”

Jihoon came just by that as Daniel expected. But like he said, Jihoon wouldn’t stop with just that but he plans to make Jihoon go with just his fingers and his mouth, so continued thrusting his fingers and his mouth went back to sucking Jihoon’s length.

“Hyung, more! I want more…”

_We can’t do more than this, Jihoon-ah. I’m sorry._

Daniel inserts another finger and continued thrusting and sucking.

“Hyuuung, no… that’s…”

“Why, want to come again?”

When Daniel looked up, Jihoon was biting the cloth of his pyjamas trying to control himself.

“It’s okay, baby. You can come anytime now.” Daniel was now rubbing Jihoon’s shaft and still thrusting two fingers in his hole.

And came, Jihoon did. Some of it got into Daniel’s cheeks. He got up immediately to fetch some tissue and wipe the mess on Jihoon’s stomach and on his face.

“Cheater! I hate you.” With the last of his energy, Jihoon tried to shout.

“Do you really hate me? I love you though what should we do.?” Daniel teased.

“What about you?”

“I’ll take care of myself. Go and rest.” Daniel said and kissed Jihoon’s forehead.

“I love you, hyung.” Jihoon said, worn out.

“I love you too. I promise, when Kamja comes out, hmm?”

“Okay…”

 

 

 

 

 

 

The day when Jihoon gives birth to Kamja came. Daniel was just as nervous. In the operation room, Jihoon kept crying about how he’s scared and it hurts so much.

Daniel didn’t know what to do because he was frightened too, and the sight of Jihoon suffering isn’t helping.

“Ya! Don’t show that face to Jihoon he’ll be more scared!” Hwang Minhyun said earlier before they went inside the operating room.

“Hyung…” Jihoon was squeezing Daniel’s hand.

“It’s okay…it’s gonna be okay. I’m here.” Daniel tried to sound as composed as possible.

“Let’s start.” The doctor said.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon fell right asleep after his labour but Daniel swears he felt lightheaded when he saw Kamja the first time.

“Oh my god. It’s Kamja. Doctor, that’s my baby!” He said while smiling like a fool.

“Yes it is, congratulations on being a father.”

“C-can I hold him?”

“Of course.”

Daniel isn’t the type to cry easily but when he felt his son’s weight on his arms, the tears automatically fell out of his eyes.

“Ah~sniffs…he’s so pretty.”

A nurse gave him tissue to wipe the liquid off his eyes.

“Hi Kamja. It’s Daddy…” he said while sniffing.

 

 

 

 

“Luckily he got everything from you.” Daniel said while he and his spouse looks through the glass of the nursery.

“Isn’t it too early to tell?”

Daniel shakes his head. “No, he really looks like you. He’s so pretty.”

“Don’t you want him to look like you? Aren’t alpha fathers like that?”

“Of course I do. But what’s better than having two Jihoon at home, right?”

“Seriously…”

“I want to hold him.”

“Hyung, you already did. I gave birth to him but I couldn’t hold him when he came out.”

“That’s because you fell asleep.”

“Try giving birth then.”

Daniel giggled and pulls Jihoon on his side and turns back to look at their son again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _“Are you on your way?”_ Jihoon spoke on the other line.

“Yes, why?”

_“Seongwoo hyung and Minhyun hyung is here.”_

“Huh? Why?”

_“They wanted to visit Kamja, is what Minhyun hyung wanted to say. But really, they’re just shouting at each other because Seongwoo hyung wants to have their baby too and Minhyun hyung is not having it.”_

“Poor Minhyun hyung…”

_“Right? Oh by the way, can you buy the jellies you gave Kamja last time. He cried so much after finishing all of them this afternoon.”_

“Oh okay…”

_“Seriously, of all the bad habits he can get from you it’s your addiction to jellies. My son will have cavities!”_

“Jihoon-ah, he’s still teething.”

_“Still!”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Ugh, I’m so tired. He’s so active it’s so hard to lull him to sleep!”

“You worked so hard, our Jihoonie.”

Jihoon then plops down on their bed to finally relax and call it a day.

“Should I take my turn tomorrow?”

“What about work?”

“We just signed a huge deal the other day. I’m sure my manager wouldn’t mind if I take a day off.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I want to spend time with my son, too.”

“Hmmmm, I want to spend time with him too. How about you just work tomorrow? I’m fine, it’s not very tiring to take care of Kamja.”

“Eeiiy~ you just want all of him to yourself!”

“Maybe?” Jihoon teased.

“Let’s just make another baby so we’d have two.”

“No.” Jihoon rejects.

“Hey, didn’t we promise to do it after you give birth?”

“I changed my mind…”

“Come on, Jihoon.”

“I swear to god, Kang Daniel.”

“Come here.”

“Ack no! I said no!” Jihoon giggles while trying to get out of Daniel’s tickles.

After a few wrestling, they ended up cuddling each other to sleep out of exhaustion from work and taking care of their baby.

“Uwaaah!” Kamja cried.

“Ugh!” Jihoon groaned.

“Kamja-yah. Daddy’s coming…”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was done out of impulse tbh. I'm sorry if this isn't written that well. :)
> 
> Also this is me, trying to incorporate LIAI in my ABO works lolol


End file.
